


The Kiss before Christmas Break

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [8]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Bella and Sophie have had feelings for each other for about 2 months. When it is the week before Christmas and they won't be back to school til January 6th. What will happen, what will Sophie's answer be to Bella's question?





	

Bella was looking at her locker and Troy laughed, "You know it'a almost Christmas and it's the last day before break. You need to make a move fast or you'll be single your whole life." Bella got angry and put him in a head lock, "You are such an asshole, I am making the first move you fucking dick." Troy ran from her. Her move on Sophie needs to be perfect. Bella saw Pepper, "So I think I should make the first move. Football players do ask out cheerleaders." Pepper said, "I think it would work perfect Sophie would be clingy, just kidding." Bella said, "Ok then I'm gonna go." Newt said, "Goodbye Texas I will miss you." He was leaving for London for 10 years. Sawyer was sorta messing with girls. Bella saw Sophie and smiled, "So it's so cold here right." Sophie said, "I know right at least it'll be warm in spring." Bella squinted at her, "That is not for a long time. Sophie, will you be my girlfriend?" Sophie raised her eyebrows, "Finally you ask me I was worried you wouldn't." They kiss then head home holding hands.


End file.
